Jasper's Lost Boys
by MadlyinlovewithBowie
Summary: Jasper served in the Army with David. They started a pack together. Jasper left them for Alice. Now the pack needs his help and He has to face his past and an old love. Lost Boys Twilight Crossover. Please Read and Review! It's better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Everyone!!! You know the drill... Read and Review!!!**

Jasper lay on his bed, Alice in his arms. He looked down at her face, her eyes closed, feigning sleep. Of course, she couldn't sleep, but it never hurt to pretend. The sound of a motorcycle tearing up the driveway brought him out of his reflection. His first thought was of the wolves, but Bella was at her house, having bonding time with Charlie. Besides, he couldn't smell dog. A sharp knocking at the front door announced the official arrival of the visitor. Jasper heard Carlisle answer the door and a scent that he had never expected to smell again filled his nostrils. Giddy with excitement he scrambled off the bed, ignoring Alice's cry of protest. He was at the bottom of the stairs in an instant, and he was face to face with a man he had been so close with it had physically hurt to leave him. He looked exactly the same, blonde hair brushing his shoulders, piercing eyes of blue ice starring ahead. He donned a long black trench coat over jeans and a black t-shirt.

"David." He cried out cheerfully rushing to the blonde who stood in the doorway, and pulled him into a hug, albeit a very manly one. David held Jasper at arm's length and looked him up and down before his stoic face broke out in to a grin.

"Damn, Jasper. You're looking better than ever. I never thought I'd see your face again."

"I'd like to say the same, but you look like shit man. What happened? Did Lizzie lock you out again? And what the hell are you doing in Washington? It would've taken forever to get here!" Jasper eagerly questioned the man. At the mention of Lizzie however, David's face fell. Before Jasper could ask what was wrong, Carlisle interrupted them.

"Who's this Jasper?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Avid stepped in then.

"I'm awfully sorry for barging in, sir. My name is David and I served in the army with Jasper here. I was changed by Maria a few weeks before him and we stayed together with my pack until Jasper met Alice... her name is Alice, isn't it Jasper?"

"Yeah... My God. I never thought I'd see the day that you were polite to anyone." Jasper informed him.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended. Besides, I didn't make it to Lieutenant Colonel because I'm a good soldier. A good fuck, maybe. But a good soldier, never." He smirked at his friend. The Cullens were giving him rather scandalous looks. He looked around.

"I only tell the truth." He stated simply.

"That's a lie and you know it. Unfortunately though, you do happen to be a good lay.' Jasper laughed. It was his turn to receive scandalous looks and Alice was staring at him, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open.

"Alice, darling, it's amazing what you can do when you're lonely and horny. Beside's you weren't even born."

"Wow...I'm seeing a side of Jasper that nobody thought he had..." Emmett trailed off.

"And that would be?" Jasper prompted.

"A fun side. I like your friend, Jazz!" Emmett showed his approval of David. Turning to him he asked,

"What brings you to our humble abode?" He said gesturing to the house with a wide sweep of his hand. David's smile faltered again.

"If only it was happy business." He told them.

"Lizzie's dying Jazz." He murmured. Jasper stood there staring at the other blonde. His smile faltered a bit but it stayed on his face.

"Good one. So, really, why are you here?" He asked with a desperate laugh.

"I'm... I'm not joking Jazz. I wish I were, really I do. But I'm not. She's dying Jazz. And it's breaking my heart. Hell, it's breaking all our hearts. She wants to see you Jazz. She's not going to last much longer. It's your last chance."

"What?" Jasper whispered. "What do you mean she's dying? She can't die! She a vampire for Christ's sake! How is she Fucking Dying?" His voice got louder, escalating from a whisper to a scream. David just looked at him with sad eyes.

"We don't know Jazz. We've tried everything, asked everyone. Paul even went to the Volturi! The Fucking Volturi!!! You know he hates those bastards. There's nothing we can do. It's your last chance Jazz. You have to come back. She's begging Jazz. _Liz_ is begging for you." David's voice was kept to a low murmur.

"Oh shit. It's bad isn't it?" He asked voice strangely subdued. David nodded. Jasper looked towards his family, pain in his eyes. He looked like he'd cry if he could.

"I- I have to go. Please, understand that I have to go." He whispered to them, voice strangled.

"If you're going we're all going." Carlisle stated firmly. Jasper looked surprised.

"You would do that?" he asked.

"Of course! Have we taught you nothing? We're your family! We'd do anything for you. We'll go with you... If that's okay by David." Esme told him lovingly, awkwardly attaching the last bit for manner's sake. David nodded quickly.

"Of course you can come, but we have to leave soon, she really is on death's door." He stated quietly.

"Which Car's the fastest?" Jasper asked.

"The Porsche." Alice whispered. Jasper looked at his wife, who was looking at him, face torn between love and horror.

"Can I, Alice?" He whispered, sounding broken. She danced towards him and standing on tip toes, cradled his face in her hand.

"Of course you can Jazz... But you're taking me with you." She smiled a watery smile. Jasper looked over at David again.

"The Porsche's faster than your bike." He stated matter-off-factly.

"I can't leave my bike here!" David protested, affronted.

"You won't have to... I'm sure one of us could take it." He smirked looking at Rosalie slyly.

'What type of bike is it?"

"Harley Davidson... why?" David asked, confused. Rosalie's eyes brightened instantly.

"Can I ride it? Please!!!???" She asked, nearly jumping up and down. David smiled.

"Of course... You do understand that if you hurt it I'll kill you." He said seriously, throwing her the keys. She nodded sombrely. David looked at his watch again.

"We have to go... I suppose the rest of you will follow us?" He asked. Carlisle nodded. Jasper led David and Alice to the garage where they climbed in to Alice's yellow Porsche. And within an instant they were screeching down the driveway and in to the night.


	2. Welcome to Santa Carla!

"Jasper. We've still got an hour until we get there and we can't go any faster. Please, stop doing that." Alice begged her husband who was impatiently drumming his hand on the dash board.

"Listen to your wife Jasper. It won't help and it's bloody annoying." David snapped at his friend. Jasper stopped but sighed loudly.

"Oh, for God's sake Jasper. If anyone has the right to sigh like that it's me. I'm the one whose husband is dragging me halfway across the country in the middle of the night to visit a family who I've never met!!!"

"Oh. That's nice Alice. Real nice. I've told you about them hundreds of times. I've even offered to take you to see them! You always say 'No! We've got a family!' What am I supposed to? What the Bloody hell do you want from me?" Jasper hissed at his wife, whose hands were stretched tightly of the steering wheel, her eyes straight ahead.

"Now... I don't want to interrupt this lover's spat, it really is quite entertaining but I have to say, this probably isn't the healthiest path to be going down. Tensions are obviously through the roof. Anyway, it's been my experience that the woman is always right Jasper." David commented from the back seat. There was a deafening silence that lasted the rest of the car ride. They passed by a sign that read:

**WELCOME TO SANTA CARLA! **

In large cheery letters, Alice snorted as she read the graffiti that was sprawled across the back.

"Mmmm. That's good Jasper. 'Murder Capital of the world'." She remarked sarcastically, still angry at her husband.

"Hey, don't knock it. It gives us good cover. And it attracts a lot of good blood." David commented again, rather defensively this time. Alice threw him a look of disgust.

"What did I say?" He asked, looking at Jasper.

"Oh... we don't hunt humans... we eat animals. We call ourselves 'Vegetarians'." Jasper answered, although it was clear to both of the other vampires in the car that he was bitter about it. Alice snarled at him.

"How do you survive? I mean, sure. There can't be too many Australians in forks but still... To quote Paul, 'that's harsh'." David said repulsed awe on his face."

"So, where do you want me to park?" Alice asked through gritted teeth. Jasper had never before seen his wife so hostile.

"In the car park at the back of the boardwalk. We'll run from there." David ordered coolly.

"Are the other's still following us?" Jasper asked. Alice glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah... Edward and Bella are still in forks though."

"Cool... here it. Park in here." Jasper told her. She turned and parked gracefully in the far side. The car park was abandoned, as the board walk was closed for the evening. All three got out of the car and waited the few seconds necessary for the others to pull up next to them. Carlisle was looking at David distastefully but said nothing.

"We're going to have to run from here. It's not far... Follow me." David said and was off. The Cullens followed him, no questions asked. Eventually, they reached a cave. The Cullens looked rather disgusted but Jasper had the biggest grin on his face they had ever seen.

"Ah... Cave Sweet Cave!" He hissed smiling at David in the moonlight. Without another word he all but skipped down the stairs that led to the entrance and disappeared in to the darkness, leaving David and his family behind. David looked somewhat apologetic to his new acquaintances.

"Sorry, he can smell his children.' He stated in his infuriatingly calm tone. The Cullen's eyes widened.

"Jasper has children?" Carlisle asked faintly. David, realising how they interpreted his words shook his head.

"Not biologically or anything like that, but we did create a few vampires as a family. Well... we better follow him. You can meet them." They entered the cave, hearing shouts of joy. They walked further down a long corridor of rock to see Jasper in a hugging embrace with a brunette who had no shirt on. Esme raised an eyebrow and looked around in distaste. David noticed the look.

"I know it's not much and it can't technically considered a house but it's our home. In fact, it was the biggest hotel in Santa Carla a hundred years ago. **[Look, I know it says eighty in the movie but I figure if this is in the 2000's then it would be a hundred...] **But it was built on a fault line and it crashed during the big one. Besides, it gives us the freedom to do anything we want." He said much to the family's surprise. David's attention was taken away from the Cullens by a blonde jumping in front of him.

"Wow... There's more... Hey Jaz! Get over here!" He whooped, calling to Jasper over his shoulder. The Texan walked over.

"Yeah... what is it Paul?" He asked looking between his old and new family apprehensively. Paul was starring at Rosalie who was glaring back.

"I totally and utterly forgive you for leaving us. Hell... I'd do the same thing." He announced still looking at Rosalie. Jasper smiled wryly.

"Keep it in your pants Paulie my boy... She's married."

"So?" Paul asked indifferently. "So was Lizzie... that didn't stop you, did it?" He looked at Jasper slyly.

"That was different." He said defensively. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"She was a married woman. Then you came back to the cave one day with her unconscious and bleeding in your arms. Christ! We thought she was dead. Then you fucking gave her the blood... By the way, want some dude?"

"Want what?"

"Blood... We've got a freshly filled bottle." Paul stated.

"Whose blood's in there?" Jasper asked curiously. The Cullens looked at him in horror.

"JASPER!" Carlisle reprimanded eyes wide. Jasper looked guiltily at his 'father'.

"I doubt it's human blood Carlisle. Unless times have changed?" He looked over at Paul again but the blonde had no time to answer as the brunette jasper had been hugging jumped in to the conversation.

"Of course not... really Jasper. When Human Blood goes cold it's revolting. You know that. It's Sire's blood babe. A mix of David's, Paul's, Marco's, mine and I think there's even some of Lizzie's in there. It'll delight the senses... have a swig." He said tossing a bejewelled bottle to Jasper. He caught it easily and turned it in his hands. Looking lustily at the bottle he glanced back at Carlisle who was staring at him both disbelievingly and disapprovingly.

"Sorry Carlisle... Technically I'm not breaking any rules... I didn't hurt anyone... It's been far too long." Jasper muttered trying to justify having the blood he had been craving for nearly a century. Closing his eyes and bringing the bottle to his lip he drank the red liquid it held within, moaning in pleasure.

"I... I forgot how good sire's blood tasted... Damn Dwayne, I'm an addict again." Jasper croaked, his face had gone strangely husky.

"You know, I'm being terribly rude. I'm so sorry. Dwayne, Paul, this is my family. There's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice... my wife." He said while pointing to the person in question, adding the last bit on quickly. Looking around he asked,

"Where's Marco? And where the devil's David Gone?" The two lost boys looked at each other.

"I have no bloody idea where David went to... the git's probably gone to get Marco, who coincidently is lurking at the back of the cave with Liz, who you are going to go and see now. We'll entertain this mob and most importantly, Liz won't kill anyone for not making you see her immediately." Paul trilled.

"Paul, have you been experimenting again?" Jasper asked dubiously.

"Nope! I've been extremely good... Only Coke and Marijuana. Oh, and I did have some Ice a few weeks ago, but that messes with my ability to get it up so I'll never do that again..." He trailed off. Jasper looked between Paul and the Cullens. Even Emmett looked slightly put off. Sighing in exasperation he trekked down the corridor to where he remembered Lizzie's bed being. They didn't have rooms in the cave, but it worked fine for them. They were all in love anyway. As he was reaching the entrance that led from the main cave to a side corridor he heard Paul's shout.

"Good to know you still know the way in to a woman's bedroom!"

Jasper smiled and yelled back.

"One of us has to Paulie boy, and it's sure as hell not you!"

Paul's shout of protest was cut off by Dwayne's raucous laughter. He even heard Emmet chuckle. Jasper moved further in to the cave, silence getting thicker as he went. It was eerie. The cave was never this quiet. It was pitch black no and only his enhanced vision was letting him manoeuvre his way through the rock passageways. Finally, He saw the faint flicker of a candle up ahead. Speeding up slightly he burst in to the chamber that held three vampires. David was kneeling on the ground at the far side of the bed, holding a limp hand between his own. Another blonde vampire was kneeling on the other side, his arm outstretched, blood from his wrist dripping on to the parched lips of who had once been the most vibrant woman jasper had ever had the good fortune to meet. Her once vibrant red hair was dull, dry and slightly tangled around her pale shoulders. Her eyes were closed, paper thin lids stretching impossibly far to cover them. Her frail body lay motionless under a thin white sheet, head and shoulders the only things visible. Even for a vampire she was incredibly pale. Jasper gasped. The woman on the bed was not the woman he knew.

She was not his Lizzie.

She was not his wife.

**Well... Another Chapter up!!! Thank you David's Girl for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. If you [or anyone else] has any suggestions, ideas or theories on where you would like this story to go or what you would like to happen, please don't hesitate to tell me... I need all the help I can get.**

**Give me some R&R before I go all Hawkeye on you and start calling you Frank... [If anyone can tell me what this is from I'll... Let you choose what happens in the next chapter.**

**Cheers,**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


End file.
